


The Only Way...

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Two hundred!" Cam exclaims with a surprising level of glee.</i> A post-ep fic for 200.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way...

Walter joins them in the Embarkation room, hurriedly pulling on his helmet. General Landry gestures ahead and they advance up the walkway in three lines, with General O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c in front, then Cam and Vala, followed by General Landry and Walter. Cam, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, pauses for a second, savouring the moment, before as he steps through the gate.

Seconds later, on the other side, Cam steps out with a grin on his face. The clearing the gate is in is empty, and he descends the steps while Landry and Walter the others appear behind him. The wormhole vanishes behind them.

"Two hundred!" Cam exclaims with a surprising level of glee.

"Two hundred trips through the gate. Sometimes Cam, you're just as geeky as me." Sam teases gently with a smile, and joins him at the base of the steps.

"Okay, that's it," Cam mutters with a half serious tone and a brief frustrated expression. He pivots on his heal and turns to face Sam.

Her smile freezes slightly but anything else she was about to say is lost as Cam suddenly kisses her. For a moment she is too shocked to do anything, but instinct and his warm lips, and her own tantalising curiosity to see if Cam is just as good a kisser as she'd always imagined, cause her to respond.

Thoughts pelt around her mind in no particular order as Cam teases her lips open, the over riding thought being, 'Oh wow!'

Sam pulls him closer towards her, never wanting this wonderful moment to end. As this thought flitters through her mind, Vala wolf-whistles at them and it Cam jump and pull away.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Vala comments with a grin, "I was enjoying the show." Teal'c, standing next to her, just smirks.

Sam blushes and bites her lip.

"That was the best way I could think of to shut you up," Cam explains, trailing off as he catches sight of Sam's lower lip beneath her teeth. Sam takes a moment to register his comment, stops biting her lip, and this time kisses him.

"Now hold on a minute," Jack interrupts and everyone turns to look at him. "Mitchell is her commanding officer, that's not allowed. Hell, I should know."

"Actually, technically, Cam's command of us is more of an honorary thing. They're both of the same rank," Daniel comments, an amused smile on his face.

"General Landry, do you have a problem with me kissing Sam?" Cam asks, an arm around Sam's waist.

"No," Landry replies, looking at O'Neill with a smirk as if to say 'I finally got you back, you old sod' for the key incident when he'd first arrived at the SGC. "Go ahead, son."

"I'd say that sounds like an order," Cam murmurs.

"And you always obey orders," Sam comments with a grin as he closes the gap between them and they kiss again.

Jack stood dumbfounded at the scene before him, a confused and jealous expression on his face, his mouth open slightly in shock.


End file.
